Taichi versus Club de fan Sora Takenouchi
by Genee
Summary: Taichi cuenta su terrible vivencia ocurridas días antes de San Valentin. Yamato escucha, sirviéndole de consejero y ayudante. Sora es perseguida por un club de fans locas. El deber de Taichi y Yamato es regalar un mejor honmei-choko que el de las admiradoras. ¿Lo lograran? [Del topic Taiora, Proyecto 1-8. Actividad San Valentin 14 f/m]


Digimon no me pertenece, aunque según el foro Proyecto 1-8 Taichi sí.

* * *

Mi amiga secreta es **Leiram**. Le pido disculpas. Me enfermé antes de terminar. Escribí gran parte enferma, desde la tablet, pero esa no es excusa. Angelique escribió un precioso fic desde su teléfono. So... I'm sorry.

Dejo su reto:

Trio: Taichi, Sora y Yamato

Pautas: Falta muy poco para San Valentín y todas las chicas están haciendo planes para preparar chocolotes, especialmente el club de fans de Sora Takenouchi. Taichi de alguna forma de entera de sus planes y termina siendo convencido por Yamato de que él también le haga chocolotes honmei a Sora, sin importar las tradiciones. El problema es que Taichi nunca hizo chocolates y Yamato, como buen amigo que es, se ofrece a ayudarlo. La cocina obviamente se vuelve un desastre. ¿Podrá Taichi terminar los chocolates? ¿Saldrán bien? ¿Podrá superar al club de fans de Sora Takenouchi y entregarle los chocolates a tiempo?

Relación: Taiora. Amistad Taichi/Yamato y Sora/YamatoYamato

* * *

La historia la cuenta Taichi a Yamato, luego a Takeru y al final son sus pensamientos narrados.

Este fic participa en el Topic Taiora del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Especial 14 f/m

* * *

 **Taichi versus Club de fan Sora Takenouchi.**

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento. Estaba en medio de una horda de fans locas. Gracias por esperar. No te rías así, tú más que nadie deberías entender.

—Te entiendo... Digo, a ti no, pero entiendo.

—¡Pufff! ¿Lo disfrutas, no?

—No sabes cuánto. Habla. No tengo todo el día.

—¿Deberia de comenzar desde el principio?

—Cómo quieras, pero date prisa. Tengo cosas que hacer...

—Está bien. Mira, todo ocurrió así...

No había comenzado el 14 de febrero, ni nos acercamos a esa fecha, cuando ya Sora estaba recibiendo regalos de sus admiradoras. Sí "admiradoras", chicas enamoradas... ¿Qué?¿Cómo que es imposible? Humm, mira. Todo en esta vida tiene razón de ser. Te explico: Sora es muy popular con algunas chicas. Qué te digo, existen adolescentes que prefieren a muchachas deportistas y no a hombres sexys y fuertes como yo. Vale, vale. A veces se hiere mi orgullo cuando veo que tiene su propio club de fans y yo... Tal vez debería mudarme a América, a ver si así tengo mis propias animadoras y dejo de sentir celos de la chica que me gusta. Dicen que soy el tipo de muchas latinas: fútbol, piel bronceada, simpático y caballeroso ¡¿Quién no me querría?! Es en serio, creo que seria muy popular si...

—Realmente no me interesa, Taichi. ¿Puedes ir al punto?

—Yamato, a veces no sé ni siquiera por qué te cuento las cosas. Qué poco sensible que eres.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡¿Por qué eres así?! Bien, iré al punto. Escucha...

En algún punto de febrero ya estaba harto. Quería que Sora me entregara sus sentimientos el 14, ya sabes, que fuese romántico: que me regalara un honmei-choko, que yo pudiera responder en el White Day con un super obsequio... pero en las últimas semanas aquellas revoltosas chicas no dejaban de seguirla. Es muy, muy, muy ¡arghh! Cansado tener que competir con mujeres. No sabes cuánto. ¡Las chicas están locas! ¡Y no saben nada de honor! ¿Puedes creer que en el descanso, una vez, me tomaron por el cabello y lanzaron al piso? ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Querian hablar con Sora! Y yo estorbaba. Juro que parecen tener doble identidad porque Sora ni cuenta que se da de los viles que pueden ser. Todavía estaba yo en el suelo cuando una de ellas dijo:

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —pero su mirada desdeñosa apuntaba todo lo contrario.

¡Maldición! Luego de verme en el piso y reír (hasta le brilló un colmillo. ¡Qué sádica!) maliciosamente se volteó hasta donde Sora y sonrió convertida en una ternura total. Y Sora demasiado dulce como para darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar Historia de Japón, Sora-san? —le dijo, esperanzada, manipulándola con sus ojos brillosos y sonrisa llena de segundas intenciones.

Se acercó hasta ella y pudo acorralarla hasta la pared del pasillo. Sora, a veces, no sabe decir que no. Se vio obligada a considerar su petición. ¡Yo necesitaba estudiar con ella ese día! Pude ver la duda en su expresión. ¿Iba a dejarme tirado a mi merced?

—¡Ah! ¿qué? Es que yo... —Suavisó la mirada sorpresiva cuando vio como la decepción se cargaban en los ojos que la miraban—. Realmente hoy no puedo.

La muchacha de cabellos rosados se desinfló como globo y Sora no tardó en decirle que, si no era urgente, podía ayudarla al día siguiente y los ánimos volvieron a la chiquilla. Creo que la he visto con Mimi, no sabría decir si estudian juntas, pero sí que me daba, sobre todo en esos momentos, mucho miedo la intensidad con la que desea estar siempre con Sora. Asintió cuando Sora aceptó y se alejó dando saltos y tarareando una canción.

No me fiaba de ninguna de ellas, menos en esa Asuna, especialmente en ella.

—Deberias de poner limites a las chicas de tu club de fans —dije, levantándome del suelo.

—Ella no... ¿Era del club? Ahh... No sé qué hacer con ellas. Ya me comprometí, en cualquier caso.

Sacudí el polvo del pantalón que terminé ganando con la caída al suelo. Sora ayudó a recoger los libros que se cayeron. Se convertía en una rutina para mí ser el blanco de las demasiadas muchachas locas detrás de Sora, hasta Jun Motomiya era una novata en acosos comparado con ellas. En todo caso, me sorprende mucho la naturalidad con que Sora acepta los acontecimientos diarios por culpa de sus fanáticas, y cómo yo sufro y me conformo cada día más con sus maltratos. Sora termina riendose cada vez que le digo que ellas me odian y quieren deshacerse de mí, y cuando ella ríe yo olvido todo, esa tarde no fue la excepción.

—Tal vez debería de fundar mi propio club de alabanza a Sora. —Retomamos el andar.

—No digas tonterías, baka —dijo, apenada.

—¡Ehhhh! ¡Te pusiste roja! —Con el dedo toqué varias veces su mejilla. Se ponía más y más abochornada. La idea de ser tan popular no gustaba, ni a ella ni a mí, intentaba ignorarlo, hasta que se me ocurría decir tonterías que acababan robándole carcajadas fuertes y sonrojos pronunciados. Solo dejó de reír cuando llegamos a la biblioteca.

[*]

A pesar del frío de febrero, y de estar dentro del colegio, el día estaba siendo prometedor. Había hecho mucho sol, el cielo despejado estaba azul y por ello todos se encontraban contentos en aquél momento. Sentir la calidez de los rayos UV entibiar el rostro pálido de un invierno que congelaba la sangre, fue el regalo del día. Pero mis días al lado de Sora eran siempre así. Hacía que todo brillara cuando reía, llenaba de luz los rincones oscuros de mi alma y me brindaba ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Hundida en los libros de biología marina, la miraba. Sentí que era el momento preciso para decirle que me gustaba y que quería invitarla a salir.

—Sora.

Me encontré con sus ojos rasgados, con su sonrisa suave, su piel blanca pero no pálida y su aura llena de ternura. Un soplo ligero en otoño, una nube blanca en verano, la flor más bella en primavera, el calor de mis inviernos.

—Taichi...

—Sabes, estaba pensando... Ya sabes...—Tenia esa extraña manera de hacerme dudar. Elegido del valor solo si se trataban de peleas, pero cuando sus ojos me miran como si en el mundo no hubiera nadie más... Olvidaba todo—...que tú y yo. Bueno, quería que me acompañarás esta noche a ver una película.

—¿Solo tú y yo?

Asentí, tragando muy pesado y hondo. Esperaba una respuesta. Sus labios se movieron pero no logré escuchar lo que tenia como respuesta. No, no estaba sordo. Sucede que una de las tantas chicas de su club de fan se acercó, dejó un oso de felpa sobre la mesa y salió corriendo. Todo el momento arruinado.

—¿En serio? —Giré, buscando por los alrededores—. ¡¿De donde salen?!

—Quizá deberíamos ir a casa —Noté que se había puesto incómoda.

Asentí antes de abandonar la mesa y biblioteca.

Afuera la nieve cubría calles y tejados. El cielo oculto detrás de una capa de nubes pálidas, ni una sala estrella, la luz de uno de los faros se encendió, como si quisiera mantener el camino iluminado para nosotros. Sora estornudó, llevaba el color rosado pintado en su nariz y cachetes, a juego con el abrigo azul y guantes.

—El frío me causa estornu-... ¡Atchiss —El vaho se formó delante suyo. Tiritó, estremeciéndose por completo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Siempre, tonto. —Pasó un guante por la nariz—. Pero tiene que hacer tanto frío como ahora.

Se abrazó. Por un momento tuve la idea fugaz de tomarla por los hombros y abrazarla. Darle de mi calor, calentar su piel fría por el invierno. Me arrepentí a penas moví un centímetro del brazo. Tan cerca y tan inalcanzable. No podía dejar de maldecir el mutismo y rigidez que me dominaban cada vez que quería decirle a Sora que me gustaba. Con ninguna otra chica me sucedía aquello. He tenido un par de novias, con ninguna requerí empujar las palabras desde lo profundo de mi boca u obligarme a no temblar cada vez que sonreian con el brillo de ciento de soles, pero en cuanto de Sora se trata, simplemente soy como un muñeco de nieve: paralizado por el frío, con torpe sonrisas y apariencia ridicula.

—Es falta de confianza, Sorita. Me tienes a mí y a mis fuertes brazos para protegerte.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, Taichi. Que tonto.

Se echó a reír, y te digo que ya no habían faros de luz cerca.

—Deja de decirme tonto o estúpido o cualquier palabra ofensiva que se le parezca.

Entonces se acercó, tomando mi brazo, apretándolo con sus dedos, pegando las mejillas al abrigo que portaba; cerrándo los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Es que tu eres mi Taichi-baka.

[*]

—Entonces le dijiste que te gustaba. Por que le dijiste que te gustaba, ¿no? Taichi, dime que se lo dijiste. ¡Fue tan obvio!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo... Bueno... No. N-no dije nada.

—Qué idiota, Taichi. Mereces el premio a la mayor idiotez del mundo. Y te quejas de estar en la zona de amistad. Incluso Takeru habría dicho algo, cualquier cosa, era el momento preciso. ¿Qué más esperaba?

—Iba a hacerlo, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Te vas a reir de mí.

—No más que ahora.

—Eres un canalla. Bien, te diré. Las chicas del club de fans.

—¿Qué pasa con ellas?

—Es que pude ver a Asuna. No estaba... Es decir, pude escucharla reír dentro de mi cabeza. De alguna manera se las arreglan para estar incluso cuando no están.

—No sé qué hacer contigo.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda, Yamato!

—No sé qué esperas...

—Quiero que me ayudes a contraatacar a esas... "Muchachas".

—¿Contraatacar?

—Sí, es que sé cuáles son sus planes.

[*]

Hace tres horas iba pasando por los salones del penúltimo año. Iba a reunirme con Koushirou y con Jou al salir de clases, cuando noté unas voces salir de un aula con la puerta entreabierta. Era la voz de Asuna y otras chicas que pude reconocer del club de fans de Sora. Discutían sobre lo que iban a regalarle para San Valentin. Sentí escalofríos cuando una de las chicas dijo lo "obvio":

—Honmei. Es lo más preciso. De esta manera si Sora elige a una de nosotras sabrán que no fue por culpa del obsequio.

—Sora no es de las que piensan en lo material —dijo otra.

—Pero mejor vale prevenir que lamentar —Alcancé a ver como una muchacha de cabellos cortos estaba chocando un mazo sobre la madera del escritorio.

—Yuuki-sensei, ¿habrá un limite en crédito?

La del mazo, quien era obvio dirigía la reunión de "La secta satánica" negó antes de decir que no habría un límite para gastos.

—La única regla es que debe ser un honmei por persona. Debe entregarse el 14 de febrero.

Las demás muchachas gritaban escandalizadas. Las muy... Chillaban emocionadas porque le regalarían a Sora. A mí me parece injusto.

[*]

—Yo no puedo regalarle chocolates a Sora. La tradición dice que las mujeres deben obsequiar el 14 de febrero y los hombres responder el 14 de marzo. Maldita sociedad machista. Yo no quiero que las otras muchachas me quiten a Sora.

—Tendré pesadillas con esa ultima frase. Y bueno, qué te digo: Cambia las reglas.

—¿Qué?

—Se tú quien le regale a Sora. Es fácil. Andas buscando excusas, bueno, inventate una. Estoy seguro que no te veras menos hombre si terminas siendo tú quien regale.

—¿Tú crees? Bien. Si esa es tu estrategia... Lo haré. Pero hay un problema. Yo...

—Mmm. Te veo en el apartamento dentro de una hora. No tardes. Lleva tú mismo tus propios materiales. Si olvidas un ingrediente que yo, por casualidad, llego a tener en casa, me lo pagarás el doble.

—¿Ah?

—Pero qué lento, Taichi. Te ayudaré a preparar honmei-choko.

—¡Gr-gracias, Yamato! Eres un gran amigo

—No digas más.

—Yamato, espera. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa descubrí hoy?

[*]

Habían dado por terminada la reunión y yo no hacía más que pensar en las hordas de fans que acosarian a mi dulce Sora. Había estado un poco chocado por lo bien planeado que estaba ese club. Fue por ese motivo que te llamé pidiendo que me escucharas y dieras consejos.

—¿No hay nada más que debatir?

—No, Yuuki-sensei —corearon todas juntas.

—Sub-presidenta, ¿Algo que decir? —preguntó la del mazo nuevamente.

—N-no... Yo... M-mucha suerte a todas.

En ese momento volví a mirar por el espacio diminuto de la puerta y el marco del salón de clases. Sentada cerca de la ventana hacia la ciudad llena de nieve, estaba Meiko Mochizuki.

Me sorpendi tanto que terminé pegando un grito. Las chicas me descubrieron y comenzaron a perseguir. Tuve que esconderme en el cuarto de limpiezas. Mi vida corría peligro y en lo único que pensaba es que a Mochizuki le gusta Sora, ¿puedes creerlo?

[*]

—Es muy fuerte lo que dices.

—¿Verdad? Lo peor es que Sora se lleva muy bien con ella. Hasta me extraña que hubiese insistido en que se integrara al grupo.

—Entonces debemos esmerarnos más en ese honmei.

 **...*...**

—¿Qué te sucedió, hermano?

—¡Todo es culpa de él!

—No hablen a la vez. Necesito que me digan ¿por qué están bañado en chocolates? No me digan ¿estaban teniendo un encuentro...?

—¡NO DIGAS PENDEJADAS, TAKERU!

—Si hasta sueltan frases juntos. Son tan adorables. Perdón por interrumpir su velada romántica con chocolates y fresas.

—¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡Espera Takeru! ¡Podemos explicarlo!

[*]

No nos confundamos. Mira, esto fue lo que pasó. Sora está siendo acosada por su club de fans locas. Le pedí ayuda a Yamato y Yamato se ofreció en hacer honmei-chokos para Sora, es la manera que pensamos para declarar mis sentimiento por ella. Sé que es un poco confuso. ¡No dudes de que soy hetero! Pero es la verdad. Quedamos hace cuatro horas en cocinar juntos los benditos chocolates, pero...

—¿Cómo se "suaviza" la mantequilla? —le pregunté a Yamato, mirando el recetario.

—Hablale bonito. Dile que nunca habías visto tanta cremosidad junta...

En serio lo consideré. Soy muy bueno en muchas cosas, como el fútbol, los deportes, y, bueno, otras cosas. Pero si me das a cocinar, operar una computadora o calcular procedimientos complejos de matemática, bueno, no soy el mejor. No se burlen. No soy bueno en aquello, pero... ¡Que estaba ronco! No pueden recordarme toda la vida el famoso episodio en el castillo Gekko. Jou es un exagerado, y Mimi, y los demás... Bien. Tampoco sé cantar. ¿Contentos? Dejenme continuar. Les decía: pregunté a Yamato cómo suavizar la mantequilla y me dijo que debía hablarle bonito. Miré la barra amarillenta sobre la mesa y luego a Yamato. Estaba seguro de que bromeaba, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta aquello. La cocina es muy difícil y usan demasiadas analogías que a veces son, en efecto, como aparenta ser. La primea vez que comí brazo gitano lloré todo el camino a casa. ¡En serio que creí que era de un gitano! Tenia tres años. No les interesa saberlo, ¿verdad? En fin...

—Dime que no lo estás sopesando —Yamato soltó mordaz.

Me encogí de hombros:

—Tú eres quien sabe de cocina, yo no.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—Derrite los chocolates, voy a "suavizar" la mantequilla.

Asentí. Vertí los chocolates en una olla y prendí el fuego. Yamato picaba fresas y yo no sabia qué más hacer. Así que me puse a moler algunas nueces. A Sora le gustan las nueces, yo soy alérgico, pero no importa siempre y cuando no las coma yo.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Los conté porque en siete minutos debía estar derretida la mezcla.

Yamato comenzó a hacer extraños sonidos con las fosas nasales. Iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero entonces me llegó el olor a quemado. Cuando miramos hacia las hornillas, nos percatamos de que la olla de chocolate estaba echando humo y de chocolate no había quedado ni el nombre.

Yamato corrió a apagar el fuego.

—¡Mierda, Taichi! ¡Debias ponerlo en "Baño de María"!

—Y yo que sé donde vive María. —Corrí a ahuyentar el humo hacia la ventana con un paño—. ¡Creí que solo los haríamos nosotros dos!

—Eres un inútil, Taichi. Hasta Daisuke habría entendido cómo hacer honmei. No es tan difícil.

[*]

—¿Entonces si se les acabó el chocolate...?

—Todavia no ha llegado a esa parte, Takeru.

—Sí, Takeru, deja que continúe.

—Tal vez deberíamos irlo a hablar en el baño de María. Quizá ella sabría contar mejor los hechos.

—Ustedes dos son unos bastardos. ¡Dejen de reírse!

[*]

Que se quemaran los chocolates no era un problema. Había comprado muchos con las propinas que reuní el verano pasado trabajando con los papás de Yolei. Todos mis ahorros para comprar un nuevo balón de fútbol y camisetas de la selección, pero valdrá la pena tanto sacrificio si al final me quedo con la chica. El verdadero problema radicaba en el humor de Yamato y en que terminé vetado de la cocina, confinado en un rincón, sin poder ni siquiera hablar. En cuestión de segundos había comenzado a preparar nuevos chocolates. Yamato es muy bueno cocinando.

No te pongas rojo. ¡Mierda! No me golpees. Te estaba alabando. Maldito desagradecido... Yo... ¡Ah! Sí, voy a la historia.

Los chocolates derretidos. Las fresas picadas. Las nueces y los demás ingredientes listos. Yamato batía y agregaba trozos duros a la mezcla derretida. El honmei parecía ser que lo regalaría Yamato y no yo. Me acerqué, aun sabiendo que Yamato se molestaría. No me importaba, si iba a hacer el ridículo regalando un chocolate para Sora, pues, bienvenido sea. Pero lo haria yo y no Yamato Ishida.

—Eto... Yo...

—Puedes batir y agregar los ingredientes favoritos de Sora —Yamato rodó el bol por el mesón y me tendió la paleta.

—¿Qué opinas de un ingrediente más personal? —pregunté.

—¿Qué dices?

—No es que vaya a hacerlo. Pero mientras estuve escondido en el cuarto de limpieza, escuché a Asuna decir que echaría un ingrediente especial. Una gota de su dedo enredado al hilo rojo, para mayor efecto, ¿a qué se refiere?

Yamato hizo una mueca de asco y negó, alegando de que no existían tales ingredientes. Más tarde descubrí de que hablaba de cosas asquerosas que mejor no te dijo Takeru, o nunca aceptarías un regalo de este tipo. Las fans de Sora son todas locas.

—Puedo sugerirte hacer "azuki".

—A Sora le gusta el azuki —recalqué.

Yamato sacó de la nevera un tazón con judias rojas.

—Hay que dejarlas toda la noche. Tuviste suerte de que anoche me provocó hacerlas...

¿Y sabes qué? No soy el único que regalaré honmei choko mañana. Yamato no me ha querido decir nada, pero está pendiente de una chica y no va a esperar que... ¡Au! ¿Qué coño...? ¡¿Creiste que no me di cuenta?! Deja de golpear mi cuerpo que es delicado, joder.

[*]

—No comiencen a pelear, hermano, Taichi.

—Es que no es cierto.

—¡Ay, Yamato! Si hasta estas sonrojado.

—Ya, Taichi. Sé que mi hermano esta enamorado...-

—¡¿Tú también?!

—... Pero deberías de concentrarte en contar qué fue lo que pasó esta tarde en la cocina.

—Como iba diciendo...

[*]

Pusimos a hervir las judías.

Mientras Yamato esperaba a que burbujeara el agua, yo batía y echaba lo último en mi chocolate, como habían dicho: nueces, avellana, fresas deshidratadas y esperando el azuki para darle el toque final. Busqué el papel de seda y los moldes en forma de corazones, ya estaba preparado para terminar los honmei. Y de no ser por Yamato...

—pon a derretir más chocolate dulce. —Dijo.

Se supone que con 400 gramos de chocolates bastaría, pero tu hermano pidió que derritiera más, esta vez que usara el microondas. Y lo hice: metí el envase plástico en el horno y puse los siete minutos. El problema fue que del aparato salió humo de pronto. Tanto Yamato y yo nos acercamos, pensando que había sido un corto. Apagamos y desenchufados el micro y, cuando abrimos la puerta de este, el chocolate nos saltó encima. Fue doloroso.

Yamato dio tras pies y yo lo seguí. No podía ver y algunas gotas quemaban la piel. Me llevé por el medio el tazón de chocolate derretido, los boldes, el papel de seda, la batidora y lo que había en el medio del mesón. Yamato recibió la peor parte, porque aunque el agua no hervia aun, estaba caliente. Tropezó con la olla y todas las judías cayeron al suelo, resbaló por en agua justo al tiempo en que caía encima de ambos el chocolate derretido. No sé de donde salió la azúcar o la bolsa de cacao en polvo. Pero qué importa, hemos hecho un desastre, no tenemos ingredientes y todo esta cerrado a esta altura.

[*]

—Supongo que Mochizuki le entregará un honmei choko a Sora digno de ella y ganará su amor.

—Ustedes la lían muy fácilmente. No hay mucha ciencia en preparar chocolates.

—Juntate con Taichi a preparar cereal y leche y aun así la cocina explotará.

—No puedes echarme la culpa. Si sabes como soy...

—Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué el chocolate les explotó en la cara?

—Sí, Taichi, explicarle a mi hermano por qué explotó.

—Pues, veras, esto es gracioso. En serio... Yo... Bueno, ¿sabias que no puedes meter papel aluminio en un microondas?

—Realmente eres un desastre en la cocina, Taichi. Aunque si llamas a Sora en estos momentos, hasta podrías regalarle un honmei-Taichi-choko.

—Vale, burlense. Algún día me reiré de ustedes. Dos.

 **..*..**

El tan esperado día había llegado y yo con las manos vacías. Sin dinero y sin chocolates caseros. El plan para declararme a Sora estaba enterrado, junto a mis esperanzas de tener un lindo San Valentin a su lado. No llegamos ni a la segunda hora cuando ya Sora tenia la mochila repleta de declaraciones de amor, suficientes chocolates como para picarle los dientes. Su dentista estaría feliz de saber que pronto haría una fuerte cantidad de dinero a costa de mi dulce Sora. Suspirar era como respirar aquella mañana. Y ni consuelo tenia de las féminas. Tan solo había recibido tres chocolates, uno de ellos por parte de Hikari, que ciertamente no deben de contar.

—Te veo desanimado —Sora se sentó al lado, con el cuidado de no mostrar la ropa interior al sentarse en el suelo.

—Y tu muy rompecorazones hoy —Le tendí un poky.

—No me lo digas —Lucia cansada. Me dio un poco de pena—. Lo mejor de todo esto es que asumo que durante el "White Day" muchas de mis...-

—¿... Chicas? ¿admiradoras? ¿enamoradas?

Sora golpeó fuerte en las costillas. Tenia un codo de hierro y no de hueso, pegaba duro, a pesar del dolor y de que tuve que acariciar el costado, . me puse a reí. Ella completó la frase que había dejado a mitad de camino.

—... Seguidoras. Muchas de ellas van a sentirse algo tristes al ver que no responderé sus honmei el 14 de marzo. Me entristece un poco que estén mal por mi culpa, pero nuestra relación es superficial. Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzó todo el asunto del club de fan. Seguro que luego buscarán a alguien más a quién seguir.

Con un poky en su boca dejó de hablar. No pude evitar quedarme mirando fijo como sus labios atraparon el dulce, y mis bolsillos vacíos, con la falta de valor de mi lengua que se sentia tan pesada como si la mordiera, no podia decirle que me gustaba. Lo pensaba y daba valor, a ver si respondía a mis plegarias, simplemente no podía. El estómago comenzaba a quemar.

—Llegué hablando de mí, lo siento. —Partió el pocky a la mitad. Tragué pesado—. ¿Cómo va tu día?

—Del pedo. Mejor sigamos hablando de ti. Me gusta hablar de ti.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, Taichi?!

Cuando se movió impulsada por los sonrojos, un mechón de pelo cayó, cubriendo sus ojos, entonces llevó el cabello hacia detrás de las orejas, otro poco solo fue ahuyentado por un momento, gran parte del cabello pelirrojo volvió sobre su frente.

—Aun no puedo creer que seas más popular que yo.

—Ser popular apesta —Se río.

—Pues a mi me ha hecho reconsiderar viajar a América Latina o España, dicen que soy de su tipo.

—Dicen...

—Soy un bombón exótico que sólo apreciarían por fuera.

—¡Já! Que chistoso eres —explotó en una risa, aunque algo odiosa—. ¡Qué exótico!

Y luego gritó como loca, siendo consciente de que nos miraban, pero riendo tan fuerte que contagiaba a cualquiera. Intentaba hacerla callar, pero se movía como un pez escurridizo dentro de mis manos. Con la pierna inquieta movió su bolso y de él cayó un chocolate verdadero. Su risa cesó. La mandíbula chocó contra el suelo. Qué impresión.

—Honmei... —dije.

Sora lo recogió queriendo ser más rápida que mis palabras.

—¿Lo hiciste tú? —pregunté, la hice sentir nerviosa, quizá.

—No-no. No lo es. Argg, Taichi tonto... No debías verlo.

—Lo siento. Es que cayó delante de mi.

Sora suspiró hondo, el pocky a medio terminar terminó encerrado dentro del puño. Lo metió en su boca y lo masticó muy deprisa. Pensé que no importaba si anoche hubiese terminado o no de hacer el honmei para Sora, ella también era mujer y tenia a alguien a quien regalarle ese día. ¿Cómo no lo vi? Ya no me apetecia mirarla. El estómago quemó más fuerte.

—No tienes por qué irte lejos para tener admiradoras —Me dijo, supongo que para cambiar de tema.

—No lo decía en serio.

—Lo sé, y si fuera el caso, supongo que dejarías a tus fans de Japón muy tristes.

Chasquee la lengua. Era broma, seguro. Tantas fans que tengo que solo dos me regalaron chocolates verdaderos. Una burla.

—No me extrañarian, tendría que tenerlas primero.

—Taichi... —Llamó, tomando de la manga de la chaqueta. Su aliento cálido y frío me erizó la piel.

Tuve que regresar mis ojos a los de ella. El chocolate cayó sobre mis piernas y su susurro silbó cerca del oído:

—Yo si te extrañaría. Feliz día de San Valentin, Taichi-tonto.

* * *

Aclaracines: En Japón hay mujeres que se enamoran de otras mujeres, no por ser lesbianas, sino porquecada vez prefieren a los hombres más afeminados, y una mujer atletica es un hombre ennjapon(?). Esto por ello Taichi habla de viajar fuera.

Los honmei choco O chocolates verdaderos se da al chico que le gusta, por lo general son los niños que lo reciben, no las chicas.

Existe una creencia japonesa (por supuesto que es una leyenda urbana) donde dicen que hay chicas que echan gotas de sangre, cabellos, uñas, etc, un ingrediente "personal" para que lleve un trozo de ellas. Iuk!

La receta de chocolate es verdadera menos "suavizar" la mantequila. Lo de la mantequilla se me ocurrió ayudando a Ferd con su reto, pero el hijo de su mamá no lo puso (se hace para hacer galletas), yo sí.

El azuki es como un sirope de judías rojas. Se deja en reposo una noche entera, se hierve muchas veces más y se aplasta. Se usa de "melado" en honmei choco.

Es todo. gracias por leer y la paciencia.

Muchas gracias. Esta historia continuará en la cuenta de otro user el 14 de marzo. Besos.

Ciao!


End file.
